The Same Mistake
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Snape's seen the way that Draco looks at Hermione. So he offers the 6th year some advice, because Snape can't bare to watch another make the same mistake that he did. First attempt at a Draco/Hermione fic...not sure how I feel about the pairing...R&R!


**The Same Mistake**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP;)**

**A/N: My first attempt at a Draco/Hermione pairing...not really sure how I feel about the coupling yet, so bear with me:) This is a one-shot, but I suppose it COULD be subject to change...probably not more than a three-shot, though:)**

**Summary: Snape's seen the way that Draco looks at Hermione. So he offers the sixth-year some advice, because Snape can't bare to watch another make the same mistake that he did.**

* * *

><p>"Professor, <em>why<em> have you brought me down here?" Draco Malfoy asked for the fifth time, trying to struggle out of the grip that Severus Snape had on his shoulder. Snape was leading Draco to the dungeons, and Draco was more than a bit confused - it was nearly midnight!

When they reached the Potions classroom, Snape shoved Draco inside, and locked the door. Snape sat at his desk, and instructed Malfoy to sit in the chair in front of him. Sighing, and looking ten years older than he was, Snape looked up at Draco.

"I've seen the way you look at her." Snape sighed.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, straightening his posture.

"The Granger girl. I see the way you look at her." Snape clarified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said stubbornly, not letting his eyes meet Snape's.

"Look at me boy," Snape growled. "Look at me now, becuase if you don't listen to what I have to say tonight, then _this_ will be your future." Snape gestured to himself.

Sighing, Draco looked up at Snape and grumbled, "Fine. I'm looking. What?"

"I understand you better than some would think, Draco." Snape drawled slowly.

Draco snorted. "Doubt it."

"Oh, do you?" Snape muttered. "Staring at the muggle-born from afar...having insulted her to the point where she can't bare to look at you...loving her, but knowing she'll never love you...knowing that you _shouldn't_ love her, especially when you have the Dark Mark...watching her fawn over another...sound familiar? Well, it's not _you_ that I'm describing, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened like an owl's, and he gasped, "_Professor_?"

Snape nodded once. "Still think I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"But Professor...you loved a mudblood?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Snape laughed without humor. "Watch your tongue, boy; that foul word cost me the girl that I loved."

"What?" Draco asked again. "Professor, just tell me what's going on!"

"I was in love with a muggle-born...we were best friends." Snape said, zoning out with the memory. "Then, one day, she tried to defend me...and in anger, I called her a mudblood. She hated me after that, and began fawning over _Potter_-" Snape froze as he realized that he'd revealed the identity of the people he'd been trying to keep anonymous.

"_Potter_?" Draco gasped. "Then that would mean...you were in love with Harry's _mother_?"

"Keep that bit to yourself, Draco, or I'll have to obliviate your memories." Snape threatened.

Draco thrust his hands up in innocence, and decided - as long as they were being honest - to tell Snape the truth.

"Professor...I care about her...but I don't know what to do." Draco sighed.

"Don't do what I did." Snape sneered.

"What _did_ you do, Professor?" Draco asked, leaning further forward.

"At first, I apologized furiously." Snape said, laughing without humor. "When that didn't work, I completely ignored her...but I still loved her. After that, I just settled for loving her in silence...when she died, I knew that I'd live the rest of my life with regret haunting me. And so far, I've been right. So if you don't want to end up bitter and alone like _me_, best tell her how you feel now."

"But Voldemort-" Draco began to protest, but Snape cut him off.

"But Voldemort nothing!" he said. "I will _not_ let the Dark Lord ruin your life like he did mine, Draco...I think of you like a son, and I want you to be happy."

Draco's eyes widened in even more shock, but he didn't voice his thoughts. "Professor...what if that part doesn't matter in the end? What if she still refuses me?"

Snape sighed. "Then at least you can go through life knowing that you _tried_."

Sighing, and seeing a new part of his teacher that he never had before, Draco stalked out of the Dungeons with a headache, a heartache, and more than a few un-answered questions.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I little OOC, I know, but I hope it was still okay:) Please, review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
